


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by moosesal



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: Post-Gilmore Girls, Jared and Milo have started a long-distance friendship, sharing their lives over the phone. A frequent topic of conversation are their relationships with their costars.





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Pairings: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Milo Ventimiglia/Adrian Pasdar, Jared/Milo, plus mentions of others (het and slash)
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile)

“So you and Jensen, huh?” Jared could hear the smile on Milo’s face.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Huh.”   
  
Jared laughed. “Huh? That’s all you’ve got. Huh?”   
  
“Well, it’s not like the gay thing’s a surprise after Chad--“   
  
“Chad?” Jared gasped for words between belly laughs. “Me… and Chad?”   
  
“Oh come on. It’s not like it was much of a secret on set.”   
  
“Dude. Chad and I are just friends. Seriously.”   
  
There was silence from Milo and Jared pulled his phone away from his ear to see if the call had been dropped. It hadn’t. “Hey. You still there?”   
  
“Yeah. Sorry. It’s just … everyone thought you two were fucking around.”   
  
“Fucking around, sure. But not fucking. We hung out. We watched TV and played video games. Friend stuff.”   
  
“Huh.”   
  
“Besides, Chad’s straight.”   
  
Now it was Milo’s turn to laugh. “Right. Just like Jensen.”   
  
  
***   
  
  
“Natalie wants to watch.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“Natalie. His wife.”   
  
Jared choked. “His wife knows?”   
  
“Sure. Don’t Sandy and Danneel know?”   
  
“No, no, definitely no.”   
  
“Huh.”   
  
“Is that all you ever say?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Jared shook his head and went back to the subject at hand. “His wife wants to watch?”   
  
“Yeah. Apparently she thinks I’m cute. And she gets off on the whole brotherly thing on screen.”   
  
Jared groaned. “What’s with women? You should see some of the stuff out there on the Internet about Sam and Dean.”   
  
Milo laughed. “Yeah. It’s out there about me and Adrian too. And our characters.”   
  
“What is that?”   
  
“We’re hot.”   
  
Jared rolled his eyes, but before he could answer Milo continued, “Besides. I’ve watched your show. You guys don’t look at each other like brothers.”   
  
  
***   
  
  
“Your daddy’s fucking my niece.”   
  
Milo’s non sequiturs and Jared’s tendency to choke in response was becoming a habit. “Excuse me?”   
  
“I don’t know how they got together, but Hayden?”   
  
“The cheerleader chick?”   
  
“Yeah. She’s fucking Jeff.”   
  
“Jeff?”   
  
“Jeffrey Dean Morgan. The dude that plays your dad? The dude you said gives the best blowjob ever.”   
  
Jared smiled at the memory of Jeff’s mouth then frowned at the thought of him using it on Hayden. “Is she even legal?”   
  
“This from the guy who was trying to get in Lauren’s pants when he was barely legal himself.”   
  
  
***   
  
  
“So you really never fucked Chad?”   
  
“Jesus! No. I told you before, Chad’s straight.”   
  
“Not so much, actually.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Let’s just say that boy’s got a mouth on him.”   
  
“You--“   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Who else did you fuck on that set?”   
  
“Before Alexis? Just you, Chad, and one time with Scott. But we were really, really drunk.”   
  
“Scott? You fucked Scott?”   
  
“Just a quick handjob in the bathroom at the season 2 wrap party. It was hard to get around Alexis.”   
  
Jared hung up on him.   
  
  
***   
  
  
“I finished watching those DVDs you sent. Tell me you bagged that cougar playing Ellen.”   
  
“Cougar? Did you actually just say that?”   
  
Milo laughed. “Yeah, well… she’s a hot lady.”   
  
“Aside from a couple times with Jeff early on, it’s just been me and Jensen.”   
  
“Isn’t that sweet.”   
  
Jared rolled his eyes and wished Milo was there so he could smack him. “Like you’ve got eyes for anyone other than Adrian.”   
  
“What we have is …”   
  
“Special?” Jared teased.   
  
“Different.” Milo’s voice was suddenly closed off and Jared wasn’t sure how to respond so he decided to change the subject.   
  
“Are Hayden and Jeff still sneaking around together?”   
  
“Yeah.” The normal lightness wasn’t quite back in Milo’s voice, but it close enough that Jared could relax. “He stopped by the set the other day and they slipped off to her trailer.”   
  
“He’s got great hands,” Jared whispered to himself, but Milo heard.   
  
“Yeah? So does Adrian.”   
  
They were quiet for several minutes before saying their good-byes.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Jared barely managed a ‘hello’ and wondered why he was even answering the phone with his dick halfway down Jensen’s throat, but it was Milo and their conversations had somehow become important over the last few months.   
  
“We did it.” Milo said with so little intonation that not only did Jared not know what ‘it’ was, but he wasn’t even sure if Milo was happy or upset about whatever it was.   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“You sound like me.”   
  
“Who did what?” he clarified, as he rested his hand on Jensen’s head to still him for a moment; he caressed his cheek and smiled when Jensen looked up with concern.   
  
“Adrian and me. For Natalie.”   
  
“Holy shit.” He sat up and Jensen shrugged and moved away, seemingly unconcerned since he started putting on a show, stroking himself slow and steady while Jared turned his attention to Milo. “How did it go?”   
  
“Okay?” Milo didn’t sound too sure about that. “I don’t know.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Adrian fucked me while she sat in a chair by the bed and played with herself.”   
  
“Holy shit.”   
  
“She kept staring at me. I didn’t know where to look. Adrian was looking at me like he always does -- this intense look -- but I … I didn’t know where to look.”   
  
“You okay?” Jared had to look away from Jensen for a minute, because it was all just a little too weird -- watching his boyfriend touching himself while Milo sounded upset and needed a friend.   
  
“I’ll manage.”   
  
“I’m gonna be in LA next weekend. Maybe we could have a beer or something? Talk in person for a change.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
They hung up and Jensen tackled Jared and asked, “Should I be jealous that you’re making dates with other men?”   
  
“Should I not be making dates?” They hadn’t really made any promises. It’s not like they were exclusive; they were involved with Sandy and Danneel, after all.   
  
While Jared had been looking at the far wall, focusing on Milo, Jensen had been focusing on himself a little more attentively than Jared had realized. As he straddled Jared’s hips and lowered himself down he only said, “Don’t fuck him.” Jared’s hands moved to Jensen’s thighs and he nodded in agreement.   
  
  
***   
  
  
They met for dinner in a place Milo’d picked out and the evening was normal and relaxed. They talked about their work, about their costars, about the future. But it was all very generic. They didn’t talk about their relationships, they didn’t talk about fucking or being in love, or public versus private life.   
  
They drank beer and at salads and entrees and dessert. Milo picked up the check and then looked awkwardly at Jared as they stepped outside and Jared saved him by saying, “Come home with me.”   
  
It was easy and relaxed and angst-free. They exchanged blowjobs then crashed. In the morning they jerked each other off in the shower. Milo cooked pancakes and they finally talked about the ‘real stuff’ while they ate.   
  
“I’m in love with him.”   
  
Jared just nodded because he didn’t know what to say. He felt the same way about Jensen but everything was different; guys just didn’t tell each other that stuff.   
  
“He’s never going to leave her,” Milo said. “They’ve got kids. They’re happy.”   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“The way he looks at me …” Milo shrugged. “I should walk away but I can’t.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Milo looked at him and must have seen something in his eyes because he nodded and half-laughed and said, “Yeah. Yeah, I guess you do. No wife and kids, but …”   
  
“Jensen’s married to his work. He can’t --“   
  
“Come out.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“So maybe you should go for that cougar,” Milo teased.   
  
Jared laughed. “Samantha’s great, but I think she’d laugh at me. ‘Sides, I’ve got Sandy.”   
  
“That still working for you?”   
  
“Yeah,” Jared said because it was true in its own way. “It works.”   
  
  
***   
  
  
“You made it back to Vancouver okay, huh?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Say thanks to that boyfriend of yours for me.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For lending you to me.”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“Oh please. I know you wouldn’t have done anything without his permission. You’re totally whipped, man.”   
  
“Right. And you’re Mr. I-Do-Whatever-My-Boyfriend’s-Wife-Wants.”   
  
“We’re a great pair, aren’t we?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Talk to you next week, Jared.”


End file.
